Alone
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: His mom left. His dad is gone. He feels alone. He doesn't think anyone loves him. Can Emma give him the love he needs and deserves?


_Emma's POV_

I peeked into Jordi and Leo's room. I still felt weird about last night after Leo kissed me. I told him that I wanted him back. That I was still into him. _I wasn't._ I thought I was, but after I kissed him, I found out that I wasn't. When he kissed me, I didn't feel that _feeling, _that spark that I used to feel when we first dated.

It was gone and I didn't know how to tell Leo. It would break his heart.

But of course, if I didn't tell him I would be hurting two people: myself and Jordi.

Even though I haven't known Jordi that long, it felt different with him. When I danced with him I felt _happy_, which I haven't felt in a long time. When we first met, he made me laugh. When he held my hand on the roof, I felt _something._ Something I couldn't explain, even with my big vocabulary.

I looked back into the room and both boys were gone. I guess they were already up doing something. I saw Leo and Dash in Charlie and Kara's room. She was throwing insults at them and then stopped once I came in.

"What do you want?" Kara asked and that was when Leo grabbed his crutches and went over to me, he tried to kiss me, but I backed off.

"I knew you weren't into it last night." Leo said and I gave him a confused look.

"What?" I asked, mostly because I wanted to know why he didn't say anything last night.

"This time, after I kissed you. You acted different than when I did it the first time. You weren't into it." Leo said and I sighed; it was true.

"Leo—"

"Emma, it's okay." He said, but I knew he was hurt. Just like I was when he broke up with me.

"Got dumped by the girl with the eating disorder. That is an big time low!" Kara stated.

"Have you guys seen Jordi?" I asked and they all shook his head; that was strange.

"Isn't he with you?" Leo asked and I shook my head; I hadn't seen him since yesterday. "I didn't see him in my room last night, it was late."

"I haven't seen him all morning." Dash added. Okay, this was not sounding good at all.

"Who cares?" Kara stated. Ignoring that. Where could he be?

* * *

><p>That was when Leo and I left Dash and Kara and went to the Nurse's station and we found Nurse Jackson. "Have you seen Jordi?" I asked.<p>

"He's probably still sleeping." She replied, not even looking at us.

"He didn't come to bed last night." Leo said and she finally looked up.

"What?"

"We don't know where he is." Emma said.

"And you decide to me this now?" She questioned.

"I figured he was with Emma." Leo said and I sighed. Yeah, I decided to be with Jordi after making out with Leo. I wouldn't do that even if I wasn't into it.

"We need to find him." Nurse Jackson said and then Leo and I went looking ourselves after Nurse Jacksons sent out a search party. They looked for a while and didn't find him. That was when I had an idea, of one place to look; it was someplace special to us. To the five of us.

* * *

><p><span><em>Jordi's POV<em>

I was sitting behind wooden boxes when I heard the door to the roof open. I knew it had to be Dr. McAndrew or one of the nurses and I just wanted to be alone. I know I already was and no one really cared unless they were being paid to, but I just wanted to be here.

"Jordi?" I heard the person said and I froze. It wasn't Nurse Jackson, Brittany, or Dr. McAndrew; Emma. I didn't want to see her and I didn't want her to see me, not like this. She would act like she cares about me, like a everyone does. I know she doesn't, there is always something more important. If it's a person, money, or anything. I am never first.

"Go away!" I said.

"Jordi?" She said again and it sounded closer this time.

"Go away, Emma." I said.

"We've been looking for you." She said, coming over to me and I turned away.

"Leave me alone." I said, avoiding her gaze. "You can tell them I'm fine, just leave me alone." She came a little closer and stood there. I knew it without looking, because I heard no movement.

"What are you—" She was saying, but then stopped. "You're crying?" I wiped my tears after turning away again.

"I'm fine, leave me alone." I said, I got up and walked to another part of the roof, but as I was walking, she grabbed my arm and I stopped.

"Wait." She said and I did. I didn't look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"You're crying, so something is wrong."

"Not like you care." I stated, it was true, no one cared about me unless they had to. I have nobody here and there for me for a reason.

"Jordi—"

"Not like anybody cares." I added. "Just go."

"What makes you think I don't care?"

"Nobody does, don't act like you do." I told her. "I don't want pity for fake sympathy from you or anyone."

"Jordi, people care about you." Emma said and I shook my head.

"Yeah, only if they get something in return, a boyfriend, girlfriend, money, drugs, or anything. They'll be nice, but once they get what they want or something isn't right, they'll leave. I get it, its fine. Just don't pretend."

_Emma's POV_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just wonder if Kara had something to do with this, but then I realize she wouldn't waste her time with Jordi since she hates me more. What was Jordi talking about? People care about him. I do. Leo does and everyone here in the hospital does.

"Jordi, you're not alone."

"Yes, I am. They all leave me, just like my mom. She left again last night." He said, she did? I thought she was staying. "I thought she was trying. That she might actually being trying to be my mom, start over, but then she left. She couldn't get out of my room quicker than she did."

"Jordi—"

"It's fine. Its life, people leave." He said. "No one cares about me." He turned away, I knew he didn't want me to see him cry; I knew that was what he was doing.

"Jordi, you have all the people here. The doctors, nurses—" He didn't let me finish what I was saying.

"Only because they are paid." Jordi said. "They only care because they have to." His voice was breaking a little bit saying it. "You guys don't really like me anyway and Leo only deals with me because I have half his room." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jordi, your mom and your dad, wherever he is, may not care but we do." I told him, making him turn to me, seeing the tears run down his face. "You have Leo, Dash, Kara, and me."

"We love you, Jordi." I said and I gave him a kiss. "I love you." I pulled him into my arms after seeing more tears run down his face.

"I feel so alone." I heard him mumble.

"No matter what, you will always have me." I said and then kissed him again and then he kissed me back.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, Jordi."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the feedback on my other ONE SHOT. I wrote another one, also because of Wednesday's episode. Kind of mad that she chose Leo. <strong>

**I feel like Jordi is abandoned by everyone and he just feels so alone. He just needs someone. One person that will be there for him and give him the love he deserves.**

**JEMMA FOREVER in my mind, anyway! :D**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
